Lust Before Love Rewrite
by jennagirl9224
Summary: What happens when Ginny gets hit in the back with a pregnancy curse and has more than one baby? With Harry? Can They raise these kids on their own? Will they have support? HG HrR
1. The Mission

**A/N: Oh, God, this feels so weird. I mean, I haven't written a story in what seems like so long. This is actually a story that I have posted under a previous pen name, and I fell in love with it as I wrote it. I hope you guys don't mind me re posting it, but when it got deleted I was heartbroken. I spent long hours trying to come up with ideas, get rid of writer's block, and after all that effort, someone said my story wasn't good enough. It got deleted.**

**This will not be all the chapters exactly. I will do the best I can. I'm not sure how good that is, though.**

**_Perfect Accident or Lust Before Love_**

_**Chapter One: The First Mission**_

"Harry, wait up!" Ginny Weasley called as she ran up behind him in the corridor on the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Hey, Ginny, I didn't know anybody else was coming to this little tea party Dumbledore has decided to throw. By the way, do you have _any _idea why he got a notion to throw a tea party?"

"Nope, sorry. I don't know if that is exactly what this is, though. See, I'm pretty sure it's just you and me. I saw Ron and Hermione on their way to lunch a few minutes ago. They were holding hands, it was so cute. It's good that ickle Ronnikins finally got a girlfriend, don't you think?"

"Of course," Harry responded immediately. _But he got Hermione before I got Ginny. Damn, she looks so hot in that shirt. Blimey, I have got to stop thinking that way!_

They walked up to the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office together. "Popsicles," said harry. The gargoyle sprang to life, revealing a spiraling staircase.

"Shall we?" he asked Ginny, offering her his arm.

"We shall," she said, accepting his arm generously, and not saying anything about how clammy his touch made her feel.

"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat," Professor Dumbledore gestured to a small tea table set for two just in front of his desk. "We are here on a very serious occasion. You two have been invited on your first assignment for the Order."

"But Professor, I thought we were too young to be in the Order!" blurted Ginny. Her cheeks immediately flushed. "Sorry."

"That is quite alright, Miss Weasley. You see, after Harry defeated Voldemort this past summer, it is much safer for you to be in the Order. We will need some inside help for little things going on with some Hogwarts students."

"So, what is our first assignment?" Harry questioned him.

"You and Miss Weasley will be playing the roles of two new exchange students from Durmstrang. Your names will be Riley and James Ambers. You are to pretend to be brother and sister. You will continue taking classes in the years that you are in now, but you must each give up your prefect duties for a short while. I will supply you with poly juice potion. You will be sorted into a different house. Slytherin."

"Slytherin! Why?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Because your mission is to get evidence that there are three under aged and illegal Death Eaters here ate Hogwarts. Those three, if caught, will be expelled immediately. They will most likely be Slytherins. Be careful. Make sure no one sees through your identities."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said.

She hoped this wouldn't be as difficult as it sounds.

**A/N: Well, that was pretty good. I know it's short, but the chapters in this story get way longer, as I'm sure some of my previous reviewers would be able to inform you.**

**Oh, don't get too attatached to the whole "order of the pheonix" thing, cause with what's about to happen to Ginny, you won't even remember it... chapter 2 coming soon!**

**I know this isn't very likely, but I had a favorite reviewer named Alex. She was awesome, and she had a friend named Holly. I am reposting this story because I felt bad that Alex thought I deleted it of my own free will. I can assure you, this is not true.**

**Please review, flames are okay if they are constructive, and only then. I hope this story lives up to your standards, because it really gets good, I swear.**

**If anybody happens to have printed any chapters out of Lust Before Love before it got deleted, could you please email them to me at **

**Thanks,**

**Jenna**


	2. Polyjuice Potion

_**Recap:**_

"_Your mission is to get evidence that there are three under aged and illegal Death Eaters here at Hogwarts. Those three, if caught, will be expelled immediately. They will most likely be Slytherins. Be careful. Make sure no one sees through your identities."_

_Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. He smiled at her encouragingly._

"_Yes, Professor," Ginny said._

_She hoped this wouldn't be as difficult as it sounds.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: The Polyjuice Potion**

Harry and Ginny knew that they had to take the polyjuice potion right away. Their mission would start ASAP. They headed to the prefect bathroom. It was the only bathroom that was boy/girl, and they wanted to be together during this transformation.

They each grabbed a glass of the potion that Dumbledore had given them and added two hairs to it. Entering the stalls, Ginny was very nervous. Five minutes later, they emerged, feeling sick to their stomachs. They looked at each other, mouths agape. Ginny now had pale blond hair that reached to her waist, while Harry had dark blonde hair cut just above his ears. They both had identical clear blue eyes, and a small patch of freckals running across their noses. It was weird, really weird.

" Ready to go to the common room?" Harry asked Ginny, a little nervously. Riley and James had gotten the password and directions from Professor Dumbledore.

"Sure, I guess. This is freaky, Har- James. This is really scary."

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. They were both deeply engrossed in their own thouhgts to notice they had walked past the same statue of a really ugly troll four times. This was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

They entered the common room and looked around. It was completely empty. They looked at each other, bewildered. Then it hit them. It was dinner time. Everyone else was at dinner.

"Want to check out your dormitory? I can't come with you, but maybe its empty," Harry said to Ginny.

"Sure. Why don't you check out yours, and we meet back here in five minutes?"

"Deal." But before they could turn around, they both heard a cry of "IMMOBILIZA!" and they fell to the floor of the common room, unconscious.

They woke up about five minutes before dinner was done. They looked at each other, trying to remember what the hell had just happened. When they remembered, they looked at each other darkly. They were definitely part of the Slytherin house now.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, sounding truly worried.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

That night, Ginny waited in her dorm anxiously for the other girls to show up. When two small girls, just a bit shorter than Ginny turned up, she greeted them politely, and explained the foreign exchange program between the two schools. They told her that their names were Tess and Bess Lamely, and they were twins. The other girl in their dorm was Sara Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's cousin, but she was sick tonight, so she was in the hospital.

Ginny took the polyjuice potion one more time before falling asleep that night. In the middle of the night, she woke up and ran to the toilet. Something was definitely up. She spent the whole night in front of the bloody toilet, vomiting.

When he woke up the next morning, it took Harry a minute to remember where he was. Then he remembered yesterdays past events. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle feel for his story hook, line, and sinker, as he knew they would.

When he went to go check on Ginny, this annoying little twit called Bess came out and said that Ginny had been throwing up all over the toilet all night and had went to the hospital wing. Harry was worried, but he was also very hungry, having skipped dinner last night, too.

Only those who had cast the charm on Ginny knew just why she was vomiting.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry that it's so short. BTW, half of you KNOW what's wrong with Ginny, so this chapter was basically pointless. Sorry it took so long. **

**If you have a problem with this chapter, you can go ahead and flame me; I don't care. I won't listen to you anyways. Go ahead and whine, little babies. **

**THANKS TO LISSY FOR LETTING ME USE HER COMPUTER!**

**ps: Holly, Sorry it took so long. Alex: Congrats on your gold. Holly, I hope you liked this, Alex: Be a team player. Even if you don't like the team. **

Love ya lots,

Jenna. I hope you liked this chapter. Really, I do. If you didn't fuck you. It's not my problem. This isjust the original story, which is what you wanted, right? Only, without the typos. Be thankful. Flames SUCK. Sorry bout the harshness. But it's true. Get over it.


	3. Ginny's Sickness

**A/N: Hello, peoples! I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update last time, but guess what? I'm back! Um, I really hope you guys like this chapter. It is one of the ones I managed to save from the last time this story was on the site.**

**Two updates in one day! I am so proud of myself! I posted another story on the site, I really hope you guys check it out, it's called Surprises: Big and Small, & it's a Hermione/ Mystery Weasley. (You'll find out the Weasley in chapter 2)**

**Okay, On with the show!**

**Chapter Three: Ginny's sickness**

Ginny had stayed up by the toilet all night, vomiting. When the others woke up and asked what was wrong, she decided to go to the hospital wing for a check up.

It was still early as she made her way down to the hospital. Harry wasn't awake yet, and breakfast wasn't starting for another half an hour. She felt very small and alone walking down the hallways by herself. It was such a big place.

She arrived outside the hospital and knocked on the door. She listened closely until she heard light footsteps, and then she knew Madam Pomfrey was on her way.

"Yes, Dear?" asked Madam Pomfrey quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel very good. I have been feeling sick all night. I don't know what's wrong, but last night I was hit from the back with a spell. I am not totally sure what it was, though." Ginny said all of this very fast, as she felt like barfing again.

"Have a seat on one of these beds, Miss Weasley, and I will look over you."

Ginny felt relieved that Dumbledore had obviously told all of the teachers that her and Harry were taking the Polyjuice potion. She felt it would ward off some embarrassing questions.

"Oh, dear. Tut, tut. Miss Weasley, this is very serious. Have you had any sexual intercourse over the last few months?" asked Madam Pomfrey after finished her examination.

"NO I most certainly have not! I am a vrigin, and very proud of that fact!" said Ginny hurriedly. All of this was true, she had never had sex and never wanted to, unless she was happily married.

"Well, we must call the Headmaster, but I am most certain that the spell youwere hit with yesterday was the pregnancy spell. It can cause innocent young girls to become pregnant without any sexual intercourse at all," said Madam Pomfrey, shakily.

WHAT! I cannot be pregnant. That doesn't make sense. Oh, my god! My mom will kill me! She'll never believe I didn't have sex! Wait a minute.

"Who would be the father, Madam Pomfrey? Would there be a father?" asked Ginny curiosly.

"Was there a boy next to you when you were hit with the spell?"

"Yes." Harry! Oh, no! I am pregnant with Harry Potter's child. This is a nightmare. This HAS to be a nightmare. It is DEFINETLY a nightmare.

"Miss Weasley?" Okay, so it wasn't a nightmare.

"Yes?" asked Ginny, playing stupid.

"May I ask you who it was?"

"It was Harry Potter."

**A/N: He he he… okay, I know, it's not a very big cliffy, but that's what you get.**

**And, Alex, before you even say anything (You, too, Holly) I KNOW it was a short chapter. But I can't help it. I'm typing the old story, word for freakin word. (Okay, that might be overestimating a LITTLE bit, but still)**

**Also, the slytherins did not know they were hexing Harry and Ginny. They just thought It'd be funny to curse someone. And there were no visible Gryffindors around.**

**I am in a very good mood tonight. Maybe if I stay this happy, you'll get another update tomorrow :) **

**So be good and review! (Both my stories)**

**Love ya all lots and lots,**

**Jenna**


End file.
